Delena One-Shot
by ILoveWriting97
Summary: Here's a little one-shot of my version of what happens after Damon breaks up with Elena in 5x10 and Katherine in 5x11.


_Here's a little one-shot of my version of what happens after Damon breaks up with Elena in 5x10 and Katherine in 5x11. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!_

**Bonnie and Caroline walk into the living room and see Elena on the couch alone**

Caroline-

You ok?

Elena-

Oh yeah I'm great, my doppelganger took over my body and nearly killed me, the love of my life just broke up with me again because my doppelganger also told him how screwed up he is and that I can't be with someone like him and then the only friend I made at college hates me because my boy… EX- boyfriend killed his entire family! I'm just peachy!

**Bonnie and Caroline sigh and sit next to her**

Caroline-

I know it hurts now, but you know what they say, time heals all wounds

Elena-

How did you do it?

Caroline-

What?

Elena- Get over Tyler. I mean the love of your life walked out on you and you only cried for like a minute

Caroline-

Well, I guess because I saw it coming, you know? But then don't forget my thing with Klaus that Katherine blurted out

Elena-

Right, almost forgot about that. But I mean Damon and I were so happy for months and then one day it just all went to smoke and now I can't stop crying. I am so sick of crying.

Bonnie-

Look, Damon is an idiot for letting you go. And he said it himself that you should go out and live your life. Be free!

Elena-

But I don't want to. I want him!

Bonnie –

**(rubs her shoulder) **I know

Elena-

I love him you guys. I love him so much! **(She starts crying) **How did this happen? Everything was finally going back to semi-normal. You brought Jer back. Tessa brought you back. Damon and I FINALLY got together. How. Did this happen?

**Damon walks in**

Damon-

Because of me

**Elena wipes her eyes and stands up**

Elena-

Damon…

Damon-

No just hear me out for a minute. I got you into this whole mess with West. I've nearly gotten you killed so many times I've lost track! I'm trouble, and you deserve better. Trouble is who I am and always will be. I can't change.

Elena-

But you have changed Damon. Remember what you said to me after our first time together?

**Damon shakes his head**

Elena-

You said you were happy. These past few months you have completely changed. Besides of course killing Aaron's aunt you've been good. You got me Damon. YOU did. I feel in love with YOU. We were happy and in love and had the summer of our lives TOGETHER. When we first met, you would kill anything with a pulse.

Caroline-

Yeah like me

**Elena turns to her and gives her a look**

Caroline-

What? It's true

**Elena ignores her and turns back to Damon**

Elena-

Whatever, Damon, you have changed. Whether people want to admit it or not it's true. I love you for you Damon. I knew what I was getting into when we got together.

**She goes to touch him but he jolts back**

Damon-

I HATE THAT YOU KEEP DEFENDING ME!

Elena-

DAMON! YOU'VE BEEN DEFENDING ME SINCE THE DAY WE MET! I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I LOVE YOU! I WILL NEVER STOP DEFENDING YOU IF IT IS THE RIGHT THING TO DO!

Damon-

I can't do it Elena. You deserve better. To get everything you want

Elena-

I want you Damon! That's it!

Damon-

Ok and what if another story from my past rises to the surface again? Which I'm sure it will. What if it does and you can't deal with it. Then what?

Elena-

It was the past, as in before we got together. Yes, I am mad about Aaron's aunt while we were together and then you lashing out and killing Aaron too just to prove yourself to stupid Enzo

Caroline- Yeah that was a dick move

**They turn to Caroline again with pissed off faces**

Damon-

Why are they even here still?

**He points to the girls**

Bonnie-

To make sure that you don't hurt her yet again!

Elena-

No guys he's right. This is our conversation, why don't you head over to the grill to see Matt and I will meet you there in a little while

Caroline-

Fine, but you have us on speed dial if you need us

**They hug her**

Elena-

I will call you if I need you. I promise.

**They leave**

Damon-

It's about time they left

**Elena stares at him**

Damon-

What now?

Elena-

Their just looking out for me

Damon-

Right, because they think I'm going to hurt you

Elena-

Actually Damon, you already did

**Damon swallows hard**

Damon-

See! This is exactly what I mean, we always fight about everything that I do and I'm sick of it

Elena- So then what now?

Damon-

I don't know, I guess, I guess this is it

**Elena nods and begins to walk away but stops and turns**

Elena-

Look Damon, whatever happens just know that I love you no matter what

**Damon nods and has a little smirk. Elena walks further towards to the door**

Damon-

Elena

Elena-

Yeah?

Damon-

I love you too. I always have, and I always will

Elena-

Goodbye Damon

**She closes the door and leaves**

**A few minutes later Elena arrives at the grill. She walks up to the bar where Matt, Caroline and Bonnie are. Matt sees her face and immediately pours her a shot. She chugs it down.**

Bonnie-

So I guess it's really over this time huh?

**Elena nods. Bonnie puts her hand on Elena's shoulder.**

Bonnie-

I'm sorry

Caroline-

Yeah, me too

**They all look at her with surprise**

Elena-

What?

Caroline-

No seriously, I really am. I know how much you love him

**Elena smiles**

Elena-

Thanks Care

**Elena turns back and takes another shot when suddenly someone grabs her and swings her around.**

Damon-

I forget something

Elena-

Oh yeah what's that?

**Damon kisses her and the entire grill screams and claps. They break apart.**

Elena-

Now how could you forget that?

**Damon laughs and kisses her again.**

**THE END 3**

_***There it is. I love Delena and I hate that Damon dumped her so I needed to put a reconciliation on FanFiction for all the Delena Shippers. Xoxo –F***_


End file.
